Kindergarten, Coffee and a Massage
by JeminaKay
Summary: Now betaed!Basically what the title says Warning: Petrellicest! Nothing graphic though. Just another attempt to show the chemistry they have. Have fun R&R,thanks!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the cute plot bunny; and I certainly don't get money for writing this. - All the rights belong to Tim King, NBC and Co.

A/N:

Hello readers

This is my second fic in English and also my second attempt at writing Petrellicest.

The story is my second 'baby', so to speak, and I really hope that you're going to like it as much as 'Valentines Day'.

When I was writing this fic it occurred to me that I could make this a series. – Nathan and Peter through the ages – That should get me some interesting stories… Who knows…

Again, Reviews are **greatly appreciated;** as they are fuel for my imagination and motivation.

This is now the beta-ed version of the story. Sorry for the delay.

Dedication:

I dedicate this story to all my wonderful readers and my muse, Julia. Thank you!

hermionegranger47393, ReachIntoTheSky, SerialKisserSylar, LadyPurple, SaveTheWatchmaker, XAdorkablexXxHotshotX, IdOnTwAnTyOuToSeEmEcRy, PeterPetrelliIsMyHero, rebornandrenewed, Polly, sami1010220 and Kyoshiro-Crimson-King and of course JuliaKerns5

Now on to the story, hope you like it. Have fun!

**Kindergarten, Coffee and a Massage**

**or**

**An ordinary evening for the Petrelli brothers. – Well, as ordinary as it gets for them anyway…**

Peter put down the book he had been reading, and got up from the sofa to answer his phone.

The caller ID showed it was Nathan; his 36 year-old brother.

It was a cold winter evening – and a glance at his watch told Peter it was about 9:00 PM.

He had been enjoying his day off work and nursery school; where he attended his training as a nurse.

Earlier this day, Peter had visited Nathan at work, where his brother was working as a district attorney.

His brother calling him again so soon caused the young man to wonder... not that he minded the attention, of course.

As soon as Peter answered the phone, he heard Nathan's familiar, deep voice.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey Nathan, what's up? You miss me already?" Peter was smiling.

"Sure I do," came Nathan's prompt answer, "Although, that isn't the only reason for me to call my little brother at such inappropriate an hour." he joked; over- stressing 'little' and 'late'.

Peter gave a little snort, but chose to ignore the mockery about his age.

"But look, I need your help." Nathan said slowly.

"Of course, how else could it be? Nathan Petrelli always needs to have a self- serving motive for everything he does."

"Aw, c'mon Pete, stop mocking me and hear me out."

The young nurse had to smile at that.

"Okay then… I'm all ears."

"Alright… Well, there's this really great case that I've been working on for some time now and there's still a lot more paperwork to be done…"

"So? What do you need me for, then?" Peter asked.

"Well, you see, my problem is – Heidi's got all of her girlfriends and some of their children over at our house."

Right then; as if to confirm the turmoil reigning at Petrelli Mansion Hyde Park; Peter heard one of his little nephews screaming. "No! I had it first! Give it back to me!"

"Does this make my point clearer?" Nathan asked, tantalised.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's get Nathan Petrelli out of the kindergarten. Just spend the night at my place – you can work all you want." the 23- year-old said, sighing.

"That's great, Pete, I really appreciate it. I knew I could count on you."

"Don't say that too loud, or I might have to change my mind…" Peter teased lightly; smiling.

Nathan just answered. "See you in a bit, Peter."

"See ya." Peter ended the call and put the phone down onto the kitchen counter.

If his brother was coming over to work, this was going to be a very long night…

So he thought it best to brew some strong coffee, in order to keep them awake and working for as long as possible.

About fifteen minutes later Nathan was standing in front of Peter's apartment.

The young nurse opened the door and took a seep back from the threshold, to let his brother through.

"Hey."

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

"Now, that's a new way to say hi." Peter commented wryly.

Nathan raised his hands in a placatory gesture; briefcase dangling on his left hand.

A disarming smile on his lips, he closed the door, took a step closer to his brother and pulled him into an one- armed hug.

Slowly exhaling, he said. "Hey Pete, thanks for helping me out."

Nathan's breath lightly tickled Peters neck and the young man felt goose bumps all over his body. This always happened, whenever his brother touched him, even if he didn't really know why, though…

The magical moment passed way too fast; Peter thought, as his brother let go of him.

All of a sudden Nathan closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "I smell coffee."

His little brother couldn't keep a grin from showing on his face.

As if to confirm Nathan's comment, the coffee machine gave a blubbering, gurgling sound.

"Just what I need."

"Still the caffeine- junkie; nothing's changed there, has it?"

"Well, caffeine's a legal stimulant; so who cares if I'm addicted?" Nathan joked; putting his briefcase down onto the kitchen table and hanging his winter coat over one of the chairs.

He got himself a red mug out of the kitchen cupboard. Turning to Peter, he asked.

"Want one too?"

"D' you really have to ask?"

The older man smiled. "Now that's the family spirit."

He filled two cups with the steaming hot liquid and handed one to his little brother.

"Thanks for giving me my own coffee, Nathan." Peter said, smiling slyly.

"You're welcome. Well…then, I guess I better get to work now."

"Oh – yeah, sure... Just use my desk over there."

Nathan's gaze followed to where Peter was pointing.

"I even tidied up for you." The younger brother joked.

Nathan of course took the bait – as he was expected to, and replied.

"Well, _that_ I don't get everyday.

They went over to the living room area; the attorney grabbing his briefcase on the way. He sat down in front of the desk and started working; while occasionally taking sips from his still smoking coffee.

Peter meanwhile, had settled himself back onto the sofa, and picked up his book again. –

But for some reason he was unable to keep his attention focussed onto reading; the young man's thoughts kept drifting off. In the end he finally gave up, put his book back down and instead focussed his attention onto his brother.

Peter felt very comfortable and strongly at ease around Nathan.

So he just sat there and watched his brother write, and shuffle files and folders around on the desk.

From time to time Nathan looked up and met Peter's eyes – they were the same soft deep brown - and gave him a smile.

The 23-year-old would smile back, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

Evening turned into night, as time passed by.

The young nurse stretched and stifled a yawn. It was past 2:00 AM and two refills of coffee later.

Directing his gaze back onto his 'guest', Peter noticed how dishevelled Nathan looked. With his dark brown hair all tousled and his brows furrowed in concentration.

The nurse got up and positioned himself right behind his brother.

"You done soon?"

The attorney put down the file he was holding and turned his head to the right, so he could look at his brother; and when he did he noticed a silver bracelet - _'N & P forever'_

It was tied around Peter's wrist with a leathery string.

The bracelet was a gift Nathan had given his brother so many years ago, and it filled the attorney with pride, to see that Peter was still wearing it.

Slowly coming back to present, Nathan heard Peter's question and answered, a little distracted. "Soon, yeah." he stifled a yawn.

"I guess that's the downside of working in the DA's office?" Peter mused, positioning his hands on the attorney's shoulders. "God, Nathan, doesn't that hurt? Your muscles are all tense. Let me help you."

Peter gently and casually started to massage his brother's shoulders.

Nathan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"_God_, that feels good Pete; you could be a nurse." He teased.

This comment earned him a smack over the head.

"Haha; you almost made me laugh. Now get up, go to my bed and lie down for a moment, will ya?" Peter said, trying his best to sound annoyed rather than amused as he was.

The young man was searching his mind to find for a way to get back at Nathan; and by the time they reached the double bed, he hadcome up with one.

Summoning his strength; Peter pushed Nathan onto the bed.

Nathan – too surprised to catch himself – fell head first onto the mattress.

"Whoa– mmpf."

"Gotcha." Grinned Peter.

He started to tickle his brother in places he knew made him crazy.

During the tickle-fight Nathan somehow managed to turn the tables – it wasn't any wonder, considering that there was a 13-year age gap between the two.

He had moved onto his back and pulled Peter onto the bed too.

As a laughing bundle of limbs they rolled around on the sheets, each fighting to get the upper hand.

In the end, Nathan had his younger brother pinned down, with Peter's wrist over his head.

"'Kay, kay, I surrender" Peter panted breathlessly, trying to fill his lungs with air.

Catching his breath, the older brother smirked. "I win."

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Peter closed his eyes for a moment; willing his heartbeat back to its normal rhythm.

A second later however, it sped up again; as he felt Nathan's breath ghosting over his face. A warm and peaceful feeling flooded the young man's body - very warm, in fact.

And when Nathan bent down further and planted a feathery kiss onto his forehead, his breath got caught in his throat.

"Love ya, Peter." The attorney said softly, and then hugged Peter gently; positioning his bodyweight on his left side – so he wouldn't crush the the young man.

Returning the hug, Peter wished for the second time for everything to stand still.

But of course it didn't.

Nathan smirked, rolled onto his side and asked. "How about that massage you mentioned?"

Peter couldn't stop the laughing fit this caused; but when he was able to breathe again, he sat up and asked Nathan to take off his shirt and move onto his stomach.

The nurse's skilled hands moved gently over Nathan's toned back; kneading away tension and relaxing the muscles.

Barely audible, with a sigh, Nathan murmured: "This is amazing, Pete."

The 36-year-old enjoyed that he was able to let go. With Peter he could be himself; no need to keep up the hard façade he used as a lawyer; no need to be the way his father had raised him – and he loved his brother for it.

The sounds Nathan made reminded Peter of a cat's purr. He was content. He liked having his brother for himself; being the one to help him relax, instead of Heidi.

He savoured the feeling.

After a while Nathan's breathing slowed, he had fallen asleep.

Peter smiled, pulled off his brother's shoes and then settled himself onto the bed as well.

Pulling up the duvet, he snuggled close to Nathan's sleeping form, kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Then he muttered. "I love you, Nathan." Before finally drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
